Hudud
by suzie2b
Summary: Will Tully be punished for a crime he didn't commit?


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: Hudud is an Arabic word meaning "borders, boundaries, limits". In the religion of Islam it refers to punishments which under Islamic law (shariah) are mandated and fixed by God.**

 **Hudud**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The Rat Patrol was in the city of Dhofar. There was no military presence in this city, but they were in dire need of supplies and Moffitt knew who to talk to.**

 **After bargaining with Mazin for what they needed from his pilfered supply cache, Moffitt and Tully were headed back to where Troy and Hitch were waiting. They moved through the busy streets as Moffitt wondered out loud, "I don't remember Dhofar being so busy. There seems to be more people than last time we were here."**

 **Tully shrugged as yet another Arab bumped him as he passed. "It always seems crowded to me."**

 **Moffitt simply smiled as they continued on their way. "There must be some visiting dignitary or other."**

 **Then all of a sudden someone ran into Tully and very nearly sent them both to the ground. Moffitt reached out and steadied both of the men and the young man mumbled something in Arabic before pushing passed the other two to hurry away. Moffitt said, "Well, at least he said he was sorry."**

 **Something on the ground at his feet caught Tully's eye and he bent to pick it up. When he straightened up, he turned and called, "Hey, you dropped…" But the young Arab had disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the street.**

" **What have you there, Tully?"**

 **He opened his hand and said, "That guy dropped it when he ran into me."**

 **Moffitt picked it up and examined it. "Some sort of necklace. Fine workmanship."**

 **As he placed the piece of jewelry back in Tully's hand, they heard someone yell as five Arabs dressed in the colors of one of the royal families and armed with long swords called kaskaras broke through the crowd, which had parted for their convenience. The apparent leader of the group pointed at Tully with his sword and spoke in Arabic to his men, who immediately surrounded Tully, pushing Moffitt aside as they grabbed the private.**

 **Tully began to struggle and Moffitt quickly said, "Don't fight, Tully. Let's find out what's going on." As soon as his friend stilled, he asked in Arabic why they were being accosted.**

 **The leader of the Arabs said in English, "I am** **Zimraan, second-in-command to Usman, who is leader of the Prince's guard."**

" **May I ask which Prince you are protecting?"**

 **Zimraan appeared to be further annoyed by the question. "** **Prince Fahad bin Faisal Al Saud!"**

 **Moffitt questioned cautiously, "I see. And why, may I ask, have you singled this man out of the crowd?"**

 **Zimraan said something in Arabic to his men, who immediately wrenched open Tully's hand to take the necklace. One of them took it to their leader and Zimraan said, "My Prince was robbed of some precious jewelry he had acquired for his wives." He held up the necklace. "This is one of the items taken."**

 **Tully said, "I didn't steal it! A guy ran into me and dropped it! All I did was pick it up!"**

" **You have been caught with stolen goods in your possession! You can't deny it!"**

 **Moffitt said calmly, "I witnessed the entire encounter. He speaks the truth."**

 **Zimraan eyed the sergeant and asked, "You are friends?" Moffitt nodded. "Your word cannot be trusted. You would likely say anything to get him freed." Zimraan shouted in Arabic to the crowd of people who had stopped to watch the encounter, wanting to know if anyone had seen what had happened. No one moved or said a word. Zimraan turned back to Tully and said, "No one has witnessed what you have told me. He will come with us. The Prince will decide his fate."**

 **Tully looked at Moffitt worriedly and the sergeant said, "Go with them. I'll get Troy and Hitch so we can work this out."**

 **#################**

 **As soon as Tully was out of sight, Moffitt rushed to meet Troy and Hitch. As soon as Troy saw that Moffitt was alone, he growled, "What happened? Where's Tully?"**

 **Moffitt quickly explained the situation and said, "This is bad, Troy. The Prince will not hesitate to hand down a verdict the minute Tully's in front of him."**

 **Hitch asked, "What kind of punishment are we talking about here?"**

" **It's called Hudud, which means 'borders, boundaries, limits'. They believe this law is set by Allah. The punishment for stealing is the removal of the offender's hand. The punishment for stealing from a royal is death."**

 **Troy and Hitch looked at each other and the sergeant said, "Let's go have a talk with the Prince. Do you know where he is?"**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "But it shouldn't be hard to find him. He should have an encampment outside the city walls so as not to mingle with the common folks."**

 **#################**

 **Tully was taken to Prince Fahad bin Faisal Al Saud's tent and forced to his knees. A piece of firewood was placed at his back with his arms bent at the elbows around it and his wrists bound as tightly as possible in front of him. Tully looked around the opulent tent with its rich colors and silken pillows. One of his guards noticed him and said something angrily in Arabic before forcing Tully's head down so all he could see was the tent's floor.**

 **Minutes passed and Tully stayed unmoving on the ground. His legs and back were beginning to throb, in fact he was so tense that his entire body had begun to ache.**

 **Suddenly there was a burst of angry words outside and a moment later three men walked into the tent. One of them stopped in front of Tully so he could see the others shiny black boots. Something was said in Arabic than in English the man said, "Look at me, infidel!" Tully slowly looked up. "I am Prince Fahad bin Faisal Al Saud! I am the one you stole from!"**

 **Tully said quietly, "I didn't steal anything."**

 **The Prince turned and took several steps away. Usman, the leader of the guards, stepped over and slapped Tully so hard that his head snapped back and his helmet flew from his head. Usman said, "You will not speak to the Prince unless asked to. Do you understand?"**

 **Tully nodded as he licked the blood from the corner of his mouth.**

 **Prince Fahad bin Faisal Al Saud turned back to face the prisoner. He held up the necklace that had been found on Tully and asked, "Where is the rest?"**

 **Tully shook his head. "A guy ran into me and dropped that. All I did was pick it up."**

 **The Prince gave a nod as he said, "You lie!" Usman again hit Tully. "I want what is mine!"**

 **Tully was about to say something, but thought better of it and hung his throbbing head.**

 **There was a commotion outside. Voices in both Arabic and English could be heard, then Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch barged in with several frazzled guards in pursuit.**

 **Prince Fahad bin Faisal Al Saud angrily said in Arabic that he wasn't to be disturbed. One of the guards explained that the men had forced their way in.**

 **Zimraan pointed to Moffitt. "He was with this dog when we caught him with the necklace, my Prince."**

 **The Prince looked at the Allies and said, "So what is it you want?"**

 **Troy said as calmly as he could, "You're holding one of my men. I want him back."**

" **He has stolen from me! He is to be punished!"**

" **I can guarantee Private Pettigrew did not steal from you."**

 **Prince Fahad bin Faisal Al Saud shook his fist that held the necklace and said, "He was caught with this in his hand!"**

 **Troy said, "That doesn't prove he stole it. I've been told he pick it up off the ground…"**

" **He belongs to you … of course you will defend him."**

 **Moffitt said, "Prince Fahad bin Faisal Al Saud, if you will permit me to speak…"**

 **The Prince looked at the sergeant, then said, "You may speak."**

" **If you will allow us time to find the one who actually did this dishonorable deed, we will prove that Private Pettigrew is innocent."**

 **Prince Fahad bin Faisal Al Saud paced slowly around the tent for nearly a full minute before stopping in front of Tully, who did not look up. "I will allow you six hours' time to present this person to me with proof that he is the one…"**

 **Moffitt gave a respectful nod. "Thank you, Prince."**

" **However, this one will remain here to assure that you do as you say."**

 **There was no choice but to agree and as Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch walked out of the tent, they each looked back at Tully one last time.**

 **Outside the Prince's camp, Troy said, "Six hours isn't a lot of time to find this guy. Any ideas?"**

 **Moffitt said, "There's no way at all that we'll be able to find the real culprit. And I sincerely doubt the Prince will actually give us six hours to return for Tully."**

 **Hitch frowned. "You mean he just wanted to get us out of there?"**

" **That's exactly what I mean. He will be planning Tully's punishment as we speak."**

 **Troy looked at his fellow sergeant suspiciously and stated, "You have a plan, don't you."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I do."**

 **#################**

 **Back in the tent, Prince Fahad bin Faisal Al Saud said, "Prepare him for his fate while I contemplate his punishment."**

 **Usman ordered his men to take Tully away. They pulled their prisoner to his feet and pushed him ahead of them as they went outside. In another tent, Tully was forced to stand against the center pole with the piece of wood still against his back. Rope was tied tightly around his chest, waist, thighs, and ankles. Then a black hood was placed over his head. Tully listened as the guards murmured to each other in Arabic as they shifted and moved around, then it got quiet and he knew he was alone.**

 **#################**

 **Moffitt led the way quickly through the streets to a house that was larger than those around it. He knocked on the door and waited, then knocked again. A voice inside finally said impatiently, "Yes! Yes! Who is it?"**

" **It's Sergeant Moffitt, Mazin! We need to talk!"**

 **The door was pulled open and a short rotund Arab smiled as he said, "Sergeant Moffitt! Did you forget something in your earlier order?"**

" **No, this is something different."**

 **Mazin nodded. "Of course. Please enter." Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch were ushered inside and Mazin shut the door as he asked, "What can I do for you?"**

 **Moffitt repeated the highlights of what had happened, then said, "When Tully and I were here before I noticed you had a supply of Phenobarbital."**

" **Yes, I do. Would you like to add it to your order?"**

" **No, Mazin, I need it now for immediate use."**

 **The Arab suddenly realized why the sergeant needed the drug. "I see. You wish to use it to get the private back."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Yes, exactly."**

" **You will come with me."**

 **After getting what he needed from Mazin, Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch went to the jeeps. Troy asked somewhat impatiently in a low voice, "So, what exactly is your plan?"**

 **Moffitt started rummaging in the back of the jeep he shared with Tully. "I plan to go in and give Tully enough Phenobarbital to knock him out."**

 **Remembering what happened the last time Tully had gotten dosed with the drug, Hitch started worriedly, "But isn't that…"**

" **Yes, it is dangerous. However, Tully is already risking death or at the very least he's risking the loss of a hand. If I can give him just enough to knock him out and appear dead, the Prince will be disappointed, but will simply have the body disposed of."**

 **Troy mulled the plan over, trying to think of another way. Then he finally said, "It is a risky maneuverer … but it could work. How do we get to Tully?"**

 **Moffitt pulled a set of Arab robes out of a knapsack. "They won't wait and neither will we. I'll go in wearing these and administer the drug. They will have moved Tully by now. You two watch me while I find where they're holding him. As soon as I'm out, keep your eyes open for when and where they take the body. They may or may not try to bury him."**

 **Hitch questioned, "Won't the guards be suspicious when you just show up out of the blue?"**

 **Moffitt pulled the robes on over his uniform and covered his head and the lower half of his face. "You let me worry about that. I'll meet you back here."**

 **#################**

 **No one appeared to notice Moffitt as he made his way easily through the encampment. Along the way he snatched a bucket of water that had a drinking ladle in it. He knew the Prince's would have just one man at his door, so he quickly found the one tent that had two guards standing outside. Moffitt told the guards in Arabic that Prince Fahad bin Faisal Al Saud didn't want the prisoner to die of thirst before he could be punished for his crime. The guards grinned as one of them moved the tent flap aside so Moffitt could enter.**

 **Inside, Moffitt waited for the flap to fall back into place before going to where Tully was tied up. He pulled the hood up and covered Tully's mouth before he could see who it was. As he removed the hood, Moffitt softly said, "Shhh," into the private's ear.**

 **At first Tully squinted at the sudden light, then heard the sound in his ear and turned to look Moffitt in the eye. He nodded to acknowledge he understood the warning and Moffitt removed his hand as he whispered, "I'm going to drug you. Don't fight it. We're going to get you out of here."**

 **Tully nodded and took a mouthful of water from the ladle the sergeant held for him. Then the hood was replaced and a moment later he felt a stick in his right arm.**

 **The effect was nearly immediate. Tully's head became fuzzy and his ears began to ring as his breathing slowed. Then he went limp in the ropes that held him upright and his head lolled forward.**

 **#################**

 **Troy and Hitch stayed out of sight as they followed Moffitt's progress before he disappeared into a tent. They held their breath until the disguised sergeant reappeared and walked away.**

 **A minute later they saw Zimraan arrive at the tent. He seemed to question the two men standing at the door, then became agitated and pushed passed them to go inside followed by both guards. Seconds' later one guard rushed out and ran to get the Prince.**

 **Prince Fahad bin Faisal Al Saud quickly appeared with Usman and the guard. There was suddenly a lot of noise as Usman began to shout orders. Zimraan and both guards ran out to apparently search for the man who had brought the water.**

 **Troy and Hitch continued to wait. Shortly the Prince marched out of the tent to go back to his own, anger plain in his posture. Usman emerged and signaled two more men. When they walked out, they had a limp Tully between them. Usman stepped out behind them and watched them go.**

 **Troy smacked Hitch lightly on the shoulder and they went to follow the Arabs carrying Tully.**

 **The Arabs carried the body well beyond the boundaries of the camp—a good ten minutes into the desert. They dropped Tully to the ground, kicked some sand on him, as if in disgust, and walked away.**

 **As the Arabs walked away, Troy whispered, "Go get Moffitt and the jeeps."**

 **Hitch nodded and backed away before taking off at a flat out run.**

 **Troy waited just long enough to be sure the Arabs weren't going to return, then cautiously moved out of hiding to go to Tully. He knelt next to the still, pale form and reached down to check for a pulse. Troy pressed two fingers against Tully's wrist … and felt nothing. He mumbled an expletive as fear and near panic washed over him. Troy tore open Tully's shirt and pressed his hand on the young man's chest. After what felt like an eternity, the sergeant felt several slow, very shallow breaths. He straightened as he quickly reached to check for a pulse in Tully's neck—his friend was breathing, but Troy wanted a heartbeat to go with it. He held his breath as he pressed shaky fingers against Tully's carotid artery. He closed his eyes and concentrated until he thought he felt a beat. Troy waited until he felt another, then one more. He sat back on his heels with a sigh. It didn't surprise him that the Arabs thought Tully was dead.**

 **#################**

 **It was after dark when Tully began to wake up. He could feel cool, fresh air on his face and could hear a crackling sound. His eye's fought at first, but Tully finally won and managed to open them, though everything was out of focus as he slowly looked around. There was a fire crackling a few feet away.**

 **Tully tried to push himself up onto his elbows, but discovered that wasn't a good idea as his head began to spin and throb. With a groan he lay back down and closed his eyes. A moment later Tully heard Troy ask quietly, "You awake?"**

 **Tully whispered, "I must be. My head didn't hurt when I was asleep."**

 **Troy smiled and put a hand under his friend's head. "Come on. Drink some water."**

 **Tully opened his eyes as his head was raised. The water may have been lukewarm, but feeling the liquid going down his throat was soothing. "Thanks, sarge. What did Moffitt give me?"**

 **Troy eased Tully's head down. "He gave you a shot of Phenobarbital." He saw the look on the private's face and said, "You had to appear dead so the Prince would have you taken away. Moffitt was very careful with the dosage. We all remember what happened when you got that overdose."**

 **Tully nodded slowly. "Where's Moffitt and Hitch?"**

" **They went back to Dhofar after dark for our supplies. They'll be back soon. Why don't you go back to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."**

 **#################**

 **It was midmorning when Tully slowly rolled onto his back and sat up. Moffitt knelt down next to him and asked, "How's your head?"**

 **Tully sighed. "A little groggy, but the headache is gone."**

" **Good." Moffitt handed his friend a mug of peppermint tea. "Work on this. I'll go get you some breakfast." He started to stand, but hesitated and said, "You gave me a scare last night when Hitch and I returned and you were still out. I was afraid I'd given too much of the drug I used. Troy calmed me down when he told me you awakened for a short time."**

 **Tully sipped the fragrant tea, then said, "Sarge told me about the Phenobarbital. After what happened before, it sort of bothered me that you used it. But then he told me you were real careful with it."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Yes, very careful indeed." He stood and to a step to walk away.**

" **Sarge…"**

 **Moffitt turned. "Yes, Tully?"**

" **Thanks for getting me outta there. I know what would've happened if you didn't do what you did."**

 **Moffitt gave Tully a small smile, then turned to go get a plate of food for his friend.**


End file.
